makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Anakaris
Bio The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. He became Pharaoh at the age of 12. Foreseeing his death and revival, he had a pyramid and a sanctum created for his return. Five thousand years later, he was brought back to life when Pyron invaded Earth. After the battle, he traveled five thousand years back in time to fight and defeat the invaders of his empire.Once his kingdom was saved, he heard a voice from the far future. He traveled to the present time and entered the Majigen (a dimension created by Jedah). While fighting there, he learned that the destruction of his kingdom was unavoidable. In order to protect it, he then returned to his kingdom and took his people to another dimension so that they may be free from the wars of Earth. Movelist Skill Cards *Cobra Blow: Anakaris attacks with a big mummy cobra. Light Version is weaker but has a fast start time, while Hard version is stronger but has a slow start. (Can also be done in the air). *Sarcophagus Drop: Anakaris throws a sarcophagus from the sky, The distance to were its dropped is depended on what button is pressed. (Can also be done in the air). *Yukkuri Curse: Anakaris throws a projectile from his mouth. If it hits the opponent they will turn into a Yukkuri version of themselves. In this form they can't do much but run. (Can only be done in the air). *Miira Drop: Command throw. When connected, Anakaris ensnares the foe in bandages and moving them about then throwing them. (Can also be done in the air). *Pyramid Dive: Anakaris does a dive. Only one pyramid dive can be done each time you jump. (Can only be done in the air). Spell Cards *Pharaoh Cobra Blow: Anakaris opens a sarcophagus and shoots out a bunch of cobra mummies at his opponent every time a button is pressed. Different buttons can be pressed so the cobra can be thrown in different areas. (Can also be done in the air). *Hyper Sarcophagus: Anakaris summons a bunch of sarcophagus to fall on top of the opponent's head. (Can also be done in the air). *Pharaoh Illusion: Anakaris vanishes and appears at the background of the screen at a gigantic size. Using his hands to attack, he can juggle the opponent if used correctly. Last Word *Eternal Slumber: Anakaris casts a spell and aims a projectile towards the opponent. If it connects, a series of spells activates. The opponent gets burned, then frozen, then electrocuted, ending with a gigantic sarcophagus landing on top of their head. (Can also be done in the air). Misc. *Battle Intro: A sarcophagus falls onto the stage. Anakaris then exits out of it and says "All excellent souls should kneel before me." *Taunt: He stands triumphal and says "You misbegotten spawn of a jackal!" *Victory Pose: He raises his arms and says "Every descent into this realm brings with it victory after victory." Winning Quotes A new kingdom is born, all are welcome here. Being alone must be lonely. You need me. Praise me. You do not need to fear me for I am a benevolent lord. You are not worthy to clean my tomb! Vs. Self: To deem this thing a pale imitation would be an understatement. Vs. Morrigan: I shall not fall for your charm! My kingdom is more important than my lusts. Vs. Felicia, Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Your claws can't cut through the wrappings. Give up! Vs. Hsien-Ko: Search another prey, hunter. I have a kingdom to attend. Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: I shall not put any mercy on vampires who threaten my people! Vs. BB Hood and Seija: Sorry, but I can't let a crazed psychopath in my kingdom. Vs. Firebrand: Run back to your master, you insolent whelp! Vs. Amingo: This is the strangest plant I have ever seen. Vs. Chris, Jill and Wesker: B.O.W? Insolent man/woman, I am no man-made monstrosity! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: I do not desire your destruction but you should learn to hold your tongue. Vs. Cirno, Megaman, Roll, Sakura, Sonson, Tron and Rumia: Children should not be in the battlefield. Vs. Wriggle: You remind me of Q-Bee, which is probably why I didn't go easy on you. Vs. M. Bison: If you reform yourself, I will let you live. Vs. Ruby: So I am summoned here to fight a dragon that could threaten my land? Very well then I must go now… Vs. Yuyuko and Kaguya: If your interested, I can make you my queen. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Your gods are fleeting, but my reign is eternal. Vs. Marisa: How dare a petty thief raid my quarters! Vs. Sakuya, Youmu, Iku, Komachi and Reisen: Come and serve your new pharaoh. Vs. Meiling, Yuugi, Suika, Momiji, Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Chun Li, Cammy, Guile, Juri, Dante, Vergil, Nero, Bass, Zero, Arthur, Soki, Saki, Gene, Batsu and Hayato: A kingdom is incomplete without its soldiers. Raise your head, warrior. Vs. Utsuho and Amaterasu: Only I shall rule under the sun! Vs. Alice, Ichirin, Yukari and Wily: You may have your servants, but I rule over life and death itself. You stand no chance. Vs. Aya and Frank West: I spare your life only so you may tell tales of my conquest. Vs. Keine, Tessa and Patchouli: With your knowledge, my kingdom shall prosper. Vs. Mokou: Your flames could never burn the robes of a great pharaoh. Vs. Nitori and Jin: Your machinery shall be of great service to my kingdom. Vs. Byakuren: There is but one permanence: it is my rule. Vs. Futo and Miko: The path of the ruler is my only path. Vs. Koishi: Child, why do you mask your presence? Vs. Mamizou: I will forgive you for now, but try my hand again, and there shall be consequences. Vs. Kokoro: What's all these emotions suddenly erupting in me? What is she? Vs. Mima, Shinki and Tenshi: I will not let invaders from opposing factions off so easily. Vs. Yuuka: Unfortunately, my kingdom cannot achieve such lush plants. Vs. Mystia: You will make a fine pet. Now, sing for me. Vs. Shikieki: Only the gods may judge the pharaoh. Vs. Trish: What is your freedom worth? Vs. Captain Commando and Phoenix Wright: Your sense of justice is commendable, but I shall not fall. Vs. Hiryu: How dare you strike against me, assassin! Vs. Asura: The destructor...my kingdom is doomed. Vs. Shantae: Truly a gifted dancer! from now on, you will dance for my court. Vs. Dan: I don't want an idiot like you in my kingdom! Vs. Murasa: With you, no invading ships shall reach my kingdom again. Vs. Nick: I slayed you so that my subjects remain safe. Vs. Seiga: Your trickery pales in comparison to the command of my high voice. Ending (Anakaris is seen on his throne in his kingdom. Next to him lie the bones of Fafnir.) Anakris: Hmmpt. This creature thought he could take my kingdom away from me? Nonsense! I must admit though...this was quite the adventure.... (Several fairies and youkai are seen bowing before him.) Anakaris: I even got some new followers out of this. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom